Pokemon out for revenge
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Ash Ketchum watches as his Best friend, John Bertrand, get shot three times, john gets rushed to the hospital but dies from his wounds. John's killer found not guilty by a corrupt system, Ash and his friends hunt down the people that caused John to die and avenge their fallen friend.


**-X-** **TIME SKIP**

" **Pokémon move** "

' _Thoughts_ '

" _Telepathy_ "

 _ **A.N.: I got the text ideas above from the Electric Dragon Rider**_

It was a beautiful day in the world of Pokémon, the sun was shining, Pokémon were awake, and people were out and about. Ash Ketchum, a young trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, was at a Café, eating a doughnut and drinking a cup of Coffee. His trusty partner Pikachu was eating Poké Food at his side. Ash looked at Pikachu and asked, "Is it good Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded his head with food his mouth and said, very happily, "Pikachu!" Ash smiled and looked at his watch, which read 9:45 AM. Ash then said to himself, "What's taking him so long, he's late." Just then, he heard a voice call his name from behind him. When Ash turned around, he saw a boy his age, brown hair, and an Eevee was on his shoulder. Ash smiled, stood up and said, "Hey John, about time you showed up." When John got up to Ash, they shook hands and Eevee hopped off John's shoulder and played with Pikachu and John said, "Sorry Ash, there was a situation that needed my assistance." Ash nodded his head in acknowledgment and told John that it was alright. Ash then looked at Eevee and Pikachu and said, "Looks like your Eevee is excited to see Pikachu." John sat down and said, "Well she has a thing for Pikachu, you know that." Ash chuckled and sat back down in his seat and he asked John, "What have you been doing since our last Journey?" John replied, "Eh, the usual trainer things, taking care of my Pokémon, visiting old friends, all of that stuff." Ash smiled and said, "Well, I'm about to head over to Professor Oak's lab, you wanna come with me?" John nodded his head and said, "It's been too long since I've been there, sure." John and Ash got up and Ash paid for his doughnut and drink and the two friends began walking to Pallet Town with their respective Pokémon on their shoulder. Along the way, Ash and John encountered a Wild Pidgey. John took out some Poké food that as made for flying type Pokémon and gave it to the Pidgey. The Pidgey ate the food and was happy and flew away. Ash then said as he walked a few steps ahead of John and he turned to face John, "You seem to make friends with every Pokémon you see." John looked at Ash and said, "Well Ash, I guess it's a gift, I caught many Pokémon like that." Ash then said, "Of course, I figured that's how you caught a lot of Pokémon." Then John said, "Yeah, so how many Pokémon do you have Ash?" Ash told John that he caught over fifty Pokémon, but most of which were Tauros. John crossed his arms and said, "Impressive, but it doesn't compare to my 89 Pokémon." Now Ash crossed his arms and said, "Way to rub it in that you caught more Pokémon than me dude."

Before John could even respond, he saw a black truck rounded the Corner and a window rolled down and a man leaned out with a gun aimed at Ash. John then said as he pushed Ash out of the way, "Ash, LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, three gunshots rang out in the area. Bird Pokémon flew away, and all Pokémon ran out of fear of getting killed. The Black truck then sped off. As Ash got up, he saw John laying on the ground and crawled to his side. Ash then said, "John, come on man, wake up." After coughing up blood, John said, "Damn, they got me three times." Ash then pulled out his phone and called 911. John asked Ash if he was alright, and Ash said, "Yeah, I'm fine, now shut up John." After a few minutes of waiting, Paramedics and an Officer Jenny arrived and as the Paramedics got John stabilized, Officer Jenny asked Ash a few questions. The first question Officer Jenny asked Ash as, "Was the shooter on Foot or in a vehicle?" Ash told Officer Jenny, "A Black Ford Truck I think, I saw it zoom by after whoever shot him shot him." Officer Jenny then asked Ash, "Did you managed to catch the rear License Plate of the truck?" Ash nodded his head and said, "The left part of it, TRD-5." As Officer Jenny wrote down the Information Ash gives her, John's Eevee hopped onto Ash's lap and curled up into a Ball, causing Ash to pet her softly and slowly. Ash then heard one of the Paramedics say, "Command, We're ready for transport."

"Where are they taking him?" Ash asked Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny looked at the Paramedics and John, then back at Ash and she said, "They're taking him to Celadon City General Hospital, there they treat People in Critical Condition." Ash was shocked to hear that and asked Officer Jenny, "What do you mean Critical Condition?" Officer Jenny then said, "Remain Calm, it's also the only Hospital in the area to treat gunshot victims." Ash then asked Officer Jenny if she could drive him to his house, and Officer Jenny said that she would, and they got into a squad car and drove to Pallet Town. When Officer Jenny and Ash arrived at Ash's house, Ash's Mother Delia ran out to see what was going on and asked Ash after he got out of the Squad Car, "Ash Ketchum, why is an Officer Jenny dropping you off here?" Officer Jenny walked up to Ash and his Mother and explained the situation. Officer Jenny said, "Your son was involved in an incident that if it wasn't for his friend, I would be here telling you that your son is in the Hospital." Delia was shocked to hear that and asked Ash, "Who was it, Ash?" Ash began to cry as he said, "It was John, he pushed me to the side and took three shots that were meant for me." Delia then covered her mouth after hearing what Ash told her and pulled her son into a hug. Ash then asked his mother if they could go see John, and Delia said, "Of course Sweetie, where did they take John?" Officer Jenny told Delia that they took John to Celadon City General Hospital and Delia got Ash into the car and drove to Celadon City General Hospital.

On the way to the Hospital, Ash texted Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles and told them the Situation about John and told them all to meet him and his mother at Celadon City General Hospital. Ash then thought, ' _What if those bullets were meant for me, and John just got in the way. But why would someone want me dead?_ ' When Ash and his mother arrived at the Hospital, Ash saw several bikes that belong to Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn, meaning that they got his message. When they entered the Visitors section, Ash saw his friends, and they saw him. May K. was the first person to walk up to Ash and hug him. May K. then said, "Thank goodness you're alright." Ash hugged her back and said, "Only because John pushed me out of the way and took the shots that I believe were meant for me." Brock and Misty walked up to Ash and May K. and Brock said, "Ash, you can't blame yourself, you know that John would put his life on the line for any of us." Before Ash could say anything, a Surgeon came out and asked for, "Anyone here for John Bertrand?" Ash was the first to reach the Surgeon, then everyone else got there. Ash asked the Surgeon, "How is John Doc?" The Surgeon removed his mask and said, "The Gunshots were fatal, he lost too much blood upon arrival, he's gone." Everyone was shocked to hear that John as dead, Ash fell to his knees, his best friend in the world, gone.

 **-x- ONE MONTH LATER**

At John's funeral, his family was heartbroken, they lost a Son and a Brother, But to Ash, he lost a good friend and a hero. After the funeral procession, everyone went to Ash's house to mingle and comfort each other. John's family went straight home. When he got home, Ash went into his room and left Pikachu outside his room. Ash's friends were concerned for him, Serena and May most of all, he watched his friend get shot three times. May then asked Ash's Mother if they should spend the night with her and Ash to make sure he's alright, and Delia said, "I think that would be nice, for both Ash and John." May and the others nodded their heads and their families either went back to their homes or rented hotel rooms. The next day, Ash came down to see everyone there and Officer Jenny. Ash walked up to Officer Jenny and said, "Did you find the guy?" Officer Jenny nodded her head and said, "We found him, we traced the Partial Plate to his address and we found a gun there, shell casings match the bullets that were extracted from John." Ash then asked, "Did you get a confession?" Officer Jenny then said, "Yes, we're taking him to court now. I wanted to let you know and I figured you wanted to go to the trial." Ash nodded his head and they all went to the Court case of John's killer.

In the courthouse, John's killer looked confident. Ash sat right behind the Prosecution and asked the Prosecution, "Do you have this case in the bag?" The Prosecution looked at Ash and said, "We have the casings, we have a confession, the case is in the bag." After the opening statements, the case went by unrealistically quick, and the final verdict was that he was found not guilty. Ash got pissed and said, "NOT GUILTY MY ASS, HE KILLED MY FRIEND, HE'S GUILTY!" The judge then said, "Get him out of here." Two security guards grabbed Ash by the arms and dragged him out of the room. Outside, Ash was being called down by his friends when the Prosecution Attorney walked up to the group. Ash got up to grab the Attorney, but Brock and Cilan held him back. Ash then yelled, "YOU SAID YOU HAD THIS IN THE BAG, HOW COULD HE HAVE WALKED?!" The Attorney then said, "I don't like it as much as you do son, and I don't know how he wasn't found guilty." Ash then said, "I'll tell you why, someone paid the Jury to find him not guilty." The Attorney then said, "Unfortunately, since he was found not guilty, we won't be able to charge him with the same charges again, I'm sorry." Ash clenched his fist and walked off, with Serena and May K. following him.

 **-x-**

When Serena and May K. found Ash, he was in the park on a bench, leaned over looking at the ground. Serena sat down on Ash's left side and May K. sat down on Ash's right side. May K. was the first to speak and she said, "Ash, what do you plan to do?" Ash looked at May, then at Serena, then back at the ground and he said, "That man's going to pay, one way or another." Ash then stood up and walked off, with Serena and May K. following him. May K. then said, "Ash, you can't take him down alone." Ash stopped, looked at May K. and Serena and said, "What, you two are going to try and stop me?" May K. shook her head and said, "What I mean is you can't take him down alone, but WE can take him down." Ash was confused about what Misty was saying until it dawned on him and he said, "You want to help me?" May K. nodded her head and said, "Yes, John was my friend too, I wanted that son of a bitch dead as much as you do." Then Serena said, "That goes double for me." Ash looked at the two girls, smiled and said, "Alright, let's avenge our friend." Serena and May K. smiled and the three of them left the Park.

Ash, May, and Serena knew that they needed weapons and they knew one person with the weapons they needed, Brock Harrison, his family owned a huge Armory and had every type of gun. When they got to Pewter City, Misty and Max were there too. When Ash asked the two friends what they were doing there, Max said, "We're waiting for Brock to come back from his family's armory." Ash then said, "You're going to avenge John by killing his killer, aren't you?" Misty and Max looked at each other, then at the three new arrivers and Misty said, "How did you know?" Ash crossed his arms and said, "Because that's why we're here too, to avenge John by killing the person who killed him." Misty and Max smiled, and Max said, "I guess we're all great minds because great minds think alike." Ash smiled and nodded his head in agreement and said, "I agree on that." Just then, Brock came out with weapons and saw Ash, May, and Serena and Brock said, "Let me guess, you want to avenge John by killing his killer." Ash, May, and Serena nodded their heads and Ash said, "Me especially, I saw John get shot by that guy, he saved my life by giving up his own, this is personal." Brock nodded his head and said, "I was wondering how long it would have been before you came here." Brock then placed all the weapons his family owned that he had with him on the table and said, "Pick the weapons you want, but the Sniper Rifle's mine." Misty and May K. picked up two Pistols and a Shotgun, Max grabbed one of the Assault Rifles and the Machete, Serena grabbed another Assault Rifle and it had a grenade Launcher attached to it, and Ash grabbed a pistol and a Combat Knife. Ash then said to his friends, "Alright guys, once we leave Brock's property with these, there's no going back. We won't stop until John's killer lays at our feet lifeless, if any of you guys have second thoughts, you don't have to follow me out."

"That's the thing Ash, we want to help you." Said Brock. Misty then said, "John was our friend too. We want that guy dead as much as you do." Then Serena said, "We're with you Ash, all the way." May K. walked up to Ash and said, "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth to kill this guy." Finally, Max said, "Yeah, let's go kill that son of a bitch." Ash smiled and said, "Alright team, let's go kill John's Killer." Misty and the others nodded their heads, grabbed as much Ammo that they can carry and walked off Brock's Yard and began their hunt for the people who killed John. Ash then said, "Let's go to Professor Oak's lab to get my Pokémon." When May asked why, Ash told her, "They were heartbroken when they found out that John as killed, they'll want revenge just as much as we do." Suddenly, an Eevee hopped in front of the six friends with A Pokéball and piece of paper hanging from a string around it's neck and the Eevee walked up to Ash as Pikachu hopped off. Ash recognized the Pokémon and said, "Hey Eevee, what are you doing here?"

"Ash, do you know this Eevee?" asked Misty, and Ash replied, "You guys should recognize this Eevee, it's John's Eevee." Everyone was speechless that they didn't recognize the Eevee immediately as Ash took the paper and Pokéball from around Eevee's neck an read the paper aloud. The paper read, "Dear Ash, if you are reading this paper, then John's Eevee has successfully found you. Our son told us that if anything was to happen to him that we were to give Eevee to you as a new member of your team. At first, I didn't know if we should have, but Eevee was determined to find you, take good care of her please, consider her a little piece of John for you to have by your side. Sincerely, Frank and Debra Bertrand." Ash looked at Eevee and said, "You want to Avenge John too, don't you?" Eevee nodded her head and Ash said, "Well, technically, you still belong to John until I destroy your Pokéball, would you like me to do that?" Eevee nodded her head, causing Ash to smile and said to Pikachu as he threw Eevee's Pokéball, "Pikachu, use **Iron Tail** on the Pokéball." Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and struck the Pokéball with his tail after it became a metallic color. Ash then pulled out a new Pokéball and held it towards Eevee and said, "Go ahead Eevee." Eevee nodded her head and pushed the button with her pw and went into the Pokéball. After three shakes and a 'ding' sun, Ash said, "Alright, I caught an Eevee." Ash then called Eevee out and said, "You can be on my other shoulder Eevee, cause I know how much you don't like being in a Pokéball." Eevee smiled and hopped onto Ash's other shoulder. Ash then said, "Alright team, let's get going to professor Oak's Lab." Everyone nodded their heads and the six of them continued walking to Professor Oak's Lab.

 **-x- A HALF HOUR LATER**

After arriving at Professor Oak's Lab, Ash and the others walked into the lab to see Tracy sketching a Pokémon. Ash got Tracy's attention by saying, "Hey Tracy." Tracy looked at Ash and the others and said, "Hey guys." Tracy then noticed the weapons and asked, "What are you guys doing with those guns?" Ash then said, "We're going to avenge John, we're going to find his killer and get him to answer our questions." Tracy stood up and said, "Ash…revenge isn't always the answer." Ash then said, "I don't care if it isn't always the answer, but we're going to avenge John, and we came here to get my Pokémon." Tracy sighed and said, "Than I guess I should give you this." Tracy then pulled a drawer open and pulled out a Pokédex. Tracy then walked over to the group and handed the Pokédex to Ash and said, "Professor Oak programmed a new Pokédex for you to have an unlimited carrying limit, he even taught me how to do it." May then pulled out her Pokédex, handed it to Tracy and asked Tracy, "Can you do it to mine too?" Tracy nodded his head, took May's Pokédex, and fixed it so May's carrying limit is changed. Tracy then handed May back her Pokédex and said, "Here you go May, all taken care of, your carrying limit is no like Ash's." May smiled and thanked Tracy. Ash then said, "Alright guys, let's get the rest of my Pokémon." Everyone nodded and walked into the ranch.

After stepping out the door, Ash immediately saw his Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Ash looked back at Tracy and asked, "What's Squirtle doing here?" and Tracy replied, "Officer Jenny dropped him off, saying that the rest of the Squirtle squad all evolved and they've gotten so good at fighting fires, she asked Squirtle if he wanted to come here and wait for you, and he nodded his head, that's when she brought Squirtle here." Ash smiled and looked back at Squirtle and Bulbasaur and said, "Hey Squirtle, Bulbasaur, over here!" Bulbasaur and Squirtle looked in the direction of Ash and the others, smiled, and ran over to Ash to greet their trainer. As Ash knelt to greet them, Bulbasaur and Squirtle jumped into Ash's Arms, hugging their Trainer, showing that they missed him. Pikachu and Eevee then hopped off played with Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Ash then asked Bulbasaur to call all of his Pokémon here. Bulbasaur obeyed and used solar beam to signal all of Ash's Pokémon to come to the lab. Soon, the ground began to shake as all of Ash's Pokémon ran towards the group. After making sure all of his Pokémon were accounted for, Ash said, "We're going to find the people who caused John to die, and give them the justice they deserve, if you guys don't want to come with me, I understand, but who does want to come with me?" and all of Ash's Pokémon cried, showing that they were with him. Ash smiled and said, "Alright guys, two more things. First thing is that some of you guys may recognize this Eevee, that is because this was John's Eevee, his parents wrote me telling me that John said that if anything was to happen to him, that Eevee was to be given to me. I proudly took her in as one of my Pokémon, treat her with the same respect you gave her before John was killed. The second thing is that with the help from Tracy, I now have an unlimited Carrying limit, so I can take you all with me while we can get our revenge, you guys ready." Again, all of Ash's Pokémon cried showing that they were with him. Ash again smiled, and he then said, "Alright gang, let's get you into your Pokéballs and get going to avenge our friend." Ash and his friends began to recall all of Ash's Pokémon. Suddenly, after getting Bayleef into her Pokéball, Ash was struck by flames from the air. When everyone looked in the direction the flames came from, they saw a certain Fire/Flying type Pokémon. When Ash saw it, he smiled and said, "Charizard! Hey buddy!" When Charizard landed, he landed right on top of Ash at the sight of seeing his trainer. Misty and Brock smiled, Ash then asked Charizard, "hat are you doing here buddy?" Charizard then stood up to let Ash see a note around Charizard's neck. When Ash took the note, the note read, "Hey Ash, when I found out John was killed, I told Charizard about it and he wanted to be by your side, I figured you would want him to be with you, so you can find the person who killed him and deliver Justice, from Cassie, Charisific Valley." Ash smiled and after pulling out Charizard's Pokéball, he said, "welcome back Charizard." Charizard shot a flamethrower into the sky and Ash recalled Charizard. Ash then said, "Alright guys, our revenge begins now." May and the others nodded their heads and they walked away from Professor Oaks lab.

 **-x- TWO MONTHS LATER**

The person who fired the shots that killed John was walking along a beach when two masked people grabbed him and had him inhale some **Sleep Powder**. When the man awoke, he was tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. Suddenly, two figures appeared, and one took the gag out of the man's mouth and the man said, "I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED THIS INSTANT!" the figure that took the gag out punched the man and said, "You'll be released when we get our answers, according to the Police Report, you told the interrogator that Ash Ketchum was your target, why was that?" The Man said, "You won't get anything from me, I was found not guilty at the trial, I'm a free man, this is kidnapping." The other figure then grabbed the man by the shirt he wore and said, "TELL US WHY ASH KETCHUM WAS YOU'RE TARGET YOU SON OF A BITCH?! OR ELSE BEING KIDNAPPED WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR CONCERNS!" The man then spat into the figure's face and said, "Go to hell." The figure then threw the man into the wall and said, "Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!"

Just then, a Pikachu appeared and used **Thunderbolt** on the man. After which, the figure that took the gag out walked over to the man, knelt, and said, "There's more where that came from, now tell us why Ash was targeted?" The man looked at the figure and said, "H…H…he was… he as considered a threat to my Employer, he paid me twenty-thousand Pokédollars to kill him." The Figure then asked the man, "What's the name of your Employer?" The man then said, "I don't know, he hand-delivered me an envelope with the twenty-thousand Pokédollars." The kneeling figure stood up and told the man to stay put and the two figures walked out of the room.

Outside the room, May K. saw Ash and Max walk out of the room and approached them. May then asked, "What information did you guys get from that guy?" Ash looked at May K. and said, "He was paid twenty-thousand Pokédollars to kill me." May covered her mouth and said, "Oh my goodness, who would want you dead?" Ash said that he didn't know. Brock then said from the cooking area, "If you ask me, I think John was his actual target and he's only saying you to get you mad." Ash crossed his arms and said, "Maybe, but maybe he's telling us the truth, maybe I was the target, and John gave his life to prevent him from being in my spot." May walked over to John and placed her hand on Ash's shoulder and said, "Ash, you can't let John's sacrifice deter you from the task at hand, we need to find out who paid that man to try and kill you." Ash nodded his head and said, "Right, of course, thanks May." May smiled and said, "No problem Ash, want me to go in there with Max?" Ash shook his head and said, "I thank you May, but Max and I can handle him. Besides, I can make him give us more information." Ash turned around and went back into the room. Before Max could even walk into the room, Ash was thrown out of the room and into a table that broke when he landed on it, then the man walked out with a pocket knife in his hand and said, "Next time, search the people you kidnap to make sure they can't escape." Brock, May, Max, Misty, and Serena pointed the guns they had near them at the man and as Ash stood up, he said, "How about next time for you not to bring a knife to a gun fight." The man then said, "You're talking to an expert knifeman, so if I were you kids, I put the guns down and let me walk out of here." Ash then pulled out his pistol and said, "We outnumber you six to one, the odds are not in your favor, drop the knife." The man looked around and knelt to place his knife on the ground, but he threw it at Ash and got him in the arm, causing Max and May to grab the man and threw him to the ground. Ash stood up, took the knife out of his arm and said as Brock treated the wound, "Was that really smart to throw your weapon. I'll answer that for you, no it wasn't."

The man then said, "Well, maybe you should look at the blade." Ash looked at the blade and saw that the blade had specks of a powder on it. Ash then started to wobble, and he fell to his knees, causing May and Serena to run to his side. Max looked back at the man and said, "What was on that knife?" The man smiled and said, "Specks of a potent version of **Poison** **Powder** , and since I got him in the shoulder, it's going to take about 2 minutes to kill him. Only I have the antidote, let me walk out of here and I'll give you the antidote." May and Serena looked at each other, then at Max and the man and May said, "Give us the Antidote and we'll let you go, all seven of us." The man smiled and as he stood up and handed Max the Antidote, he said, "Don't worry kid, I'll be sure to speak for you in your defense." As the man walked away and he was about to leave the warehouse, a man with green hair and a Girl with big pulm colored hair appeared in front of the entrance, pointing two rifles at him. Just then, the man heard Ash laughing as he turned around and saw Ash standing up with everyone in the building he was about to exit from and they were all smiling, and their guns pointed at him. Ash then said, "Did you really think we didn't search you when we knocked you out on the beach?"

 **-x- A FEW HOURS AGO**

In the warehouse, Ash was loading his pistol's Clip when a van pulled in. Then a person got out of the driver seat and took his mask off to reveal Brock. Ash stood up and said, "Did you grab him?" Brock nodded his head and said, "We got him, the intel as good, we found him on the beach." Brock and Ash walked to the back and they opened the back to reveal the other masked person and John's killer, who was tie up and still knocked out. The second masked person took off their mask to reveal Misty. Misty then said, "I searched him for any weapons, only thing I found on his was a knife, with some kind of powder." Ash then said, "Get it to Max, he'll analyze the powder. Then we'll see what this guy had on his blade." Misty nodded her head and took the knife and it's hilt and took it to Max to get the powder analyzed.

 **-x- ONE HOUR LATER**

Max got everyone's attention by saying, "I have it! I know what the powder is." When everyone got to Max, Max said, "It's like **Poison Powder** , but it's been modified to be deadly when it makes contact with blood. However, I completely washed the blade and it's hilt, so the powder wouldn't be a problem." Ash smiled and said, "Good to hear that Max. No let's get that guy tied up." Max then said, "Alright, but I covered the Knife with Particles of Sugar dust, just in case he tries something." Ash smiled again and said, "Excellent, let's make sure that he sees that he still has the knife." Just then, the man with green hair and the Girl with big pulm colored hair walked into the warehouse and everyone saw them. The man then said, "I was wondering when we would find the six of you." Ash looked at his Unova Region traveling companions and asked, "Cilan, Iris, what are you two doing here?" Iris crossed her arms and said, "I'm kind of hurt that you didn't ask us to help you out with getting revenge for John." Ash and the others in the warehouse were shocked and were completely silent until Ash said, "Well then, grab the weapon of your choice and get settled in, we're going to be on the run for a while." Iris smiled and said, "Okay." She and Cilan then walked over to where Ash and the others were keeping the weapons they had stockpiled, and they both grab an Assault rifle. Cilan then said, "I may need to practice with this weapon, it has been a while since I fired one." Then Brock said, "That's one of the reason's we chose this old warehouse, it's down the road from a shooting gallery."

 **-x- PRESENT TIME**

John's Killer was speechless. Ash then said, "Yeah, you see, we figured you would try to kill me with that knife, thinking that it still had the poison powder on it." Then Max said, "You see, we didn't come into this halfcocked. We had this planned from when we first walked off Brock's family's home with these weapons." Then Serena said, "We're not going to stop until avenge our friend." Cilan then said, "So unless you want to be full of holes, you answer our questions." John's killer looked around and thought, ' _If I try to make a move against any of these kids, I'll get gunned down. Damn these kids are smart, they chose an area where there are no main population centers nearby, just by looking in the surrounding area I can see, meaning that no one will hear the gunshots and even if someone did, the cops wouldn't be here in time to arrest these kids._ ' John's killer then said, "Alright you kids, you got me. I have to say, I've done dozens of jobs and no one has ever caught me like you did, I'm impressed." Ash then walked up to him and said, "Thank you, now tell us who hired you to kill me." John's killer then said, "Like I said, I don't know, he hand-delivered me an envelope with the twenty-thousand Pokédollars. What I do know is that he's the leader of an organization calling themselves Team Unity, and from what I gathered, they're just like Team Rocket." Ash and then others were shocked to hear of another organization like Team Rocket. Ash then said, "In that case, our new mission is to bring down Team Unity, and kill their leaders." Brock, May, Serena, Misty, Max, Cilan, Iris, and Dawn nodded their heads, but John's killer said, "Are you crazy, these people will kill you kids, they are armed to the teeth," and Ash replied, "So are we." Ash then called out his Bulbasaur and said, "Use **Sleep Powder** on him." Bulbasaur obeyed and used **Sleep Powder** to put John's Killer to sleep.

 **-x- TWO HOURS LATER**

After dropping John's killer off at his house, Ash and the others immediately packed everything up in case he remembered anything. As Max and Brock packed up the science equipment, May and Serena were accounting all the weapons that they had and as May counted the Ammunition, Serena counted all the Pistols, SMGs, Assault rifles, LMGs, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, Grenades, and Melee weapons. May then asked Serena, "Hey Serena, how many assault rifle ammo clips do we have?" and Serena replied, "We have 2 clips per Assault Rifle, and we have 10 Assault Rifles, so twenty." May nodded her head and said, "We'll need more Assault Rifle ammo, we have enough ammo to fill half of that amount." Serena nodded her head and said, "I'll let Ash know… hey May, can I ask you a question?" May nodded her head and Serena asked, "Do you have feelings for a certain member of our little group?" May blushed immediately and said, "Maybe, do you?" then Serena blushed and said, "Yeah, want to know who I love?" May nodded her head and Serena said, "Well…um… it's Ash." May was speechless before she shook her head and said, "No way, we love the same man." Now Serena was speechless before she said, "Holy shit, I didn't think there would be other girls who love Ash." Then May said, "Yeah, I thought the same thing." Then Serena asked, "What do you want to do now?" May thought about it and said, "I don't know, let's talk about this later. Right now, we need to get this done so we can move to a new location." Serena nodded her head and they continued getting everything ready for transport. Meanwhile, Ash as looking up anything on Team Unity. Misty walked up to him and said, "Anything on Team Unity?" Ash shook his head and said, "Not a whole lot, practically nothing, I've searched everything for Team Unity, and nothing pops up." Misty then said, "We'll find the Information we need Ash, don't worry." Ash smiled and said, "thank you Misty, you're a good friend." Misty smiled and said, "I know Ash, I guess that's all you see me as, don't you?" Ash nodded his head and said, "I know you have feelings for me, but I don't see you like that. I see you more like a sister." Misty nodded her head and said, "Alright, I'm going to help Iris and Cilan get the maps together and important papers we'll need to keep." Ash nodded his head and Misty walked off. Just then, Ash received a call from Professor Oak. When he answered it, Professor Oak said, "Ash, thank Arceus you're alive, your mother and I haven't heard from you in two months, how are you holding up?" Ash told Oak that he is holding up fine, along with the others. Ash then said, "Professor listen to me very carefully, what we're doing you can't associate yourself with by calling me. We found out who paid John's killer to try and kill me. I can't tell you much Professor, for more your safety then mine." Professor Oak then said, "Ash, revenge isn't the answer for John's death." Ash then said, "Tracy said that too, but if John was here and I wasn't, he would get revenge for me, I'm just doing what John would do."

"Ash, please, don't let your rage…" said Professor Oak before Ash interrupted him by saying, "ENOUGH, we're going to avenge John, and no one can stop us, goodbye Professor." Ash then hung up on Professor Oak and placed the phone on the table and destroyed it before walking out of the warehouse.

 **-x- TWO MINUTES LATER**

After making sure that they had everything they could take, Ash had his Charizard, his Quilava, his Torkal, Infernape, Pignite, and Talonflame out, May K. had Blaziken and her Delcatty out, Brock had Chansey out, Dawn had her Quilava out, Iris had Dragonite out, Serena had Braixen out, Max had his own Torkal out and Cilan had his newly caught Chandelure out. All the Pokémon that were out were looking at the Warehouse and they all had one move in common. Then the trainers yelled, "USE **FLAMETHROWER**!" while May told Delcatty to use **Mimic**. Every fire type Pokémon used **Flamethrower** and Delcatty used Mimic and that turned into flamethrower and they set the entire warehouse on fire. After a few minutes of letting the warehouse burn, Ash had Goodra use **Rain dance** to give his Squirtle, Croconaw, Buizel, Palpitoad Greninja, Brock's Marshtomp, Dawn's Piplup, Misty's Starmie, Gyarados, May's Wartortle, Serena's recently caught Clawitzer, and Cilan's Stunfisk to put the fire out. When the Rain Dance ended, the warehouse was completely burnt down, and Ash and his friends were in the vehicles they were using and drove away.

 **-x- ONE HOUR LATER**

At the warehouse, Officer Jenny was walking through the charred remains of the warehouse when one officer said, "Sir, whoever burnt down this building drove west, by the looks of the tracks there were two vehicles." Officer Jenny nodded her head and said, "Did the security cameras catch anything?" The officer shook his head and said, "No mam, whoever did this they knew where the security camera were and avoided them." Officer Jenny then nodded her head and said, "Alright, so we're probably dealing with professionals, but what I don't understand is why burn down an old warehouse." She then said, "Alright, let's keep an eye for anything that matches this, we might be dealing with a group of serial Arsonists." The Officer nodded his head and walked off. Officer Jenny then thought, ' _I wonder if they have had anything to do with this, I better find them and ask them about this._ ' Officer Jenny then got on her bike and drove to find Ash Ketchum and his friends.


End file.
